The mystery poem
by Tollivandi Silverwing
Summary: The Guardians discover a poem near one of the portals, written by someone who knows about them. Who is it? An even bigger question is what is it? and that's only the first chapter...
1. the poem

_Tolly: Look, I know it's short, but this is just a preview for a story that I may or may not decide to write. I've forgotten the name of the cave that had a portal in it. You know, the one in book #4? Oh well…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, come look at this!" shouted Irma from inside the cave. The guardians were at the beach and, for once, weren't worrying about saving the world. Although they were less than a hundred feet away from a portal to Metamoor, they were just having fun. It was a short-lived feeling.

Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia looked up as Irma ran out of the cave, waving a piece of paper.

"Look!" she said again, handing it to Will. The other girls gathered around to look.

"It's a poem." said Hay Lin.

It read:

_My fingers start to tingle and crack_

_As pure joy arcs through space_

_Forcing things into life_

_Stunning tiny quick stars start jumping_

_And distant thunder rolls in my ears_

_My power comes to life_

_It can send huge soldiers through the air_

_And frighten the small ones_

_With it racing through me_

_I can fight and win any battle_

_Or it can be just a small warning _

_To those who mess with me._

"But who wrote it?" asked Taranee.

"I don't know," said Irma. "But look at the back."

Will turned the paper over and her eyes widened in shock. Written on the back of the paper was one word: _Guardians_.

"You found this near the portal?" she asked Irma. Irma nodded.

"Great. Another monster for us to deal with." said Cornelia, put out that her day at the beach had been ruined by this bad news.

"A monster who can write poetry?" asked Hay Lin skeptically.

"Whoever wrote it, we need to find out who they are." said Will.

_Tolly: Well, do you want to find out more about this mysterious poet? Tell me, and I'll write it! R&R!_


	2. the new girls

_Tolly: This was going to be a separate story from "The mystery poem" but then I decided not to make you confused. I mean, it's quite enough to be shocked, without being baffled as well._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hay Lin regarded the new girls with interest. The one on the right had bright blue eyes, short, tousled hair, and seemed to be overflowing with energy. The other girl, however, was completely indifferent, and dressed entirely in black. The teacher introduced them as Emily and Salom, explaining that they were exchange students from Canada.

Hay Lin's friend Irma, raised her hand. "What part of Canada are you from?" she asked.

Salom's gothic mood seemed to literally lighten. The expression on her face looked almost cheerful. She opened her mouth and started to say something, but suddenly glanced at Emily, who was glaring at her. There appeared to be a silent exchange between the two before Emily said, "Vancouver." Salom darkened again.

As Emily and Salom took their seats, Hay Lin and Irma looked at each other. "What happened?" whispered Irma.

Hay Lin shrugged and turned around to look at their friend Taranee. Taranee looked a little confused and seemed to be thinking about something. Then Hay Lin heard Taranee's voice in her head.

_Something's up with those two._ said Taranee telepathically.

_You're telling me_. said Irma.

_Did you see how Salom changed? _asked Taranee.

_Yeah._

_There was a weird, I don't know, vibe or something, when she did that._

_Do you think we should investigate?_ asked Hay Lin.

_Yes._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Hay Lin and her fellow Guardians were watching Emily and Salom as they left the school grounds. When they got near the bike rack, Uriah and his gang appeared. Uriah was an orange-haired, zit-faced boy who enjoyed tormenting those weaker than him. The Guardians moved closer to watch.

"Hey, new girl," Uriah sneered at Emily.

Emily sighed. "Get lost, creep."

"Why don't you make me?"

What happened next went so quickly that the girls almost missed it. Uriah was leaning against the bike rack. Emily reached her hand out and touched it, and Uriah jumped away with a yelp.

"Leave me alone, will you?" said Emily, as if nothing had happened. Uriah and his cronies scrambled away. Hay Lin and her friends exchanged glances.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Salom, as Emily giggled mischievously.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Blondie." Emily said, still grinning.

"Oh, shut up. You know that was an accident."

"Whatever. Let's go home." The two girls started walking and the Guardians followed them, remaining far enough behind so as not to be conspicuous, but close enough to eavesdrop. They noticed that the belt on Salom's black skirt had mirrors on it, which started to glow as she spoke again.

"You know, she can't control me as well in this world." said Salom with a giggle, before turning dark again. She scowled. "At least, not yet anyway."

"Is it just me," whispered Cornelia. "Or is the goth bipolar?" Will shushed her.

Emily and Salom, as it turned out, lived in an apartment above an electronics store. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin stood outside the door going up to the apartment, debating what to do next.

"We should transform, bust down the door and kick some monster butt!" said Irma, getting a little carried away.

"But what if they're not Metamoorian?" said Will reasonably. "Why don't we just go up there, show them the poem, and if they know anything about it, then we can transform."

"What, and give them a chance to attack us?" asked Cornelia, always skeptical.

"Well, we do outnumber them." said Taranee.

"Right," agreed Hay Lin. "Let's go with Will's idea."

"Alright." Irma sighed.

The five of them went cautiously up the stairs, and knocked on the door. It was opened by Emily.

"Oh, hi! I saw you guys at school, didn't I?" she said. She opened the door wider. "Well, come on in." The guardians stepped inside.

"Sorry about the mess and all. We're still not done unpacking." Emily moved a box aside. Looking around, the Guardians saw more boxes, some furniture, books, and leaning against the wall, a bright yellow electric guitar.

"Salom!" called Emily. "Come and say hi to… um,sorry, I don't know your names yet."

The girls introduced themselves as Salom walked into the room. "What do you want?" she asked.

Will glanced at her friends. "Actually, we were wondering if you knew anything about this." She held up the poem they had found near the portal.

Salom took it and read it. "I didn't know you wrote poetry, Emily."

"So you wrote it?" Irma asked Emily, half-accusing.

"Yeah, I guess it fell out of my pocket when…" Emily trailed off. "Oh."

Salom swore, but the Guardians were already transforming. They grew taller and stronger and power surged through them. They were ready for battle.

The trouble was, so were Emily and Salom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: ha ha! Next chapter! How will the battle end? More surprises await you…_


	3. transformed

Tolly: oops, forgot disclaimer…I own Emily and Salom, that's it! Well, actually, Salom belongs to Karin Starsen, but seeing as she never got around to writing this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily had gasped when the Heart emerged from the red-haired girl's palm, but then her powers had kicked in. Her limbs lengthened, and she became strong, graceful. Without looking, she knew her clothes had changed. She now wore a turquoise skirt with a diagonal hem and a zigzag waistline that matched the hem on her purple one-strapped top. Her hands were covered by one purple, one turquoise elbow-length glove and her legs by striped tights and small purple boots. She felt her untidy hair take on a life of its own as wings sprouted from her back.

Once she had transformed, she looked over at Salom and saw the long-sleeved top and short skirt of her friend's magical self. Salom's gray eyes were fixed on the five other girls. Emily followed her gaze and gaped in utter disbelief. The other girls were transformed, too!

The girls stared at each other for a while. It was the brunette, Irma, who broke the stunned silence.

"Well, um, what now?"

"I take it you're the Guardians of the Veil?" asked Salom.

"Who wants to know?" asked Cornelia threateningly. She looked over at Salom. "And why is she not in color?"

"Corny," said Irma. "Chill."

"We should probably explain ourselves, huh?" said Emily. The Guardians nodded. "See, we're human, but we were raised in Metamoor. Don't ask why. It's got something to do with the whole ultimate universal plan, or something. Anyway, a couple weeks ago, Salom and I both had this weird dream. This old woman told us about this mystical Veil and how it was weak and about the Guardians, that is, you guys, and…"

"The old woman was my grandmother! I'll bet you anything!" said Hay Lin excitedly.

"Whoever it was," continued Emily. "She said that five on the Earth side of the Veil wasn't enough, that they needed someone whose home was Metamoor to help guard the Veil. Guess she meant us. She told us to come here and find you."

"That doesn't explain _her_, though." said Cornelia, pointing at Salom.

"I'm getting there. Salom's always been a little, well, odd, and when she got her powers, her personality split in two."

"Thanks for putting it so bluntly, Em," said Salom, rolling her eyes.

"What is your power?" asked Will.

"Light," Salom said in a merry voice, then went normal. "And dark." Salom's outfit was different from the others in that she appeared to split in half. One side of her was all white with blonde hair, the other, black, with black hair. And she had striped tights, only with black and white stripes instead of purple and turquoise.

"And you?" Will turned back to Emily.

Emily grinned and held her hands in front of her, palms facing each other. "Electricity." she said, as small lightening bolts jumped between her hands. "That's one of the things I like about Earth. You guys have electronic things to play with."

"Like guitars, for instance?" said Cornelia, raising and eyebrow. Emily nodded happily.

"And still, no answer to my question of: what now?" said Irma.

"I'd ask you to stay for dinner, so we can talk more," said Emily. "But we don't have anything to eat."

"Then we'll go to my place." said Hay Lin. She glanced around at everyone, still in Guardian form. "Right after we change back, that is."

Almost immediately, they were all back to their normal selves, thanks to the assistance of the Heart of Candracar.

"Let's get going." said Hay Lin. She started to leave, and then said to Emily and Salom. "Hope you two like Chinese food."

Emily exchanged a confused look with Salom. "Um, what's Chinese food?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Oracle smiled, looking at the image of the seven girls as they walked down the street.

"Two more Guardians?" asked Tibor. The Oracle could sense his puzzlement.

"In time, you will see why they are needed." said the Oracle. "For the time being, however, we wait. They are notyet trusted by the other Guardians. That must be overcome before they can truly help." He looked back at the image. The girl who controlled electricity was in one of her excited/curious moods. The water Guardian reached out to stop her from running into the road and got a small, but painful, electric shock for her troubles. The Oracle sighed, and waved his hand, making the image vanish. "Yes. We must wait a bit longer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: well? what do you think? go on, review! _


End file.
